


You're Replayin' In My Brain

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Jack, Kent and Eric are stepbrothers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Yay for OCs, also Kent has a sister named Ashley, sort of a theater kid falls in love with jock thing going on, this will be very incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: Eric really does promise his mother that he won't go looking for drama when they pick up their lives and move to a new school, a new town, a new state. A new life. Trouble is, drama always seems to find him.





	

“Alright, so I have some big news.”

Eric looks up from the phone in his hand and remembers he has a spoonful of cereal in the other. He quickly pops it in his mouth then drops it in the bowl, setting his phone down.

“Please tell me you’re not pregnant,” he jokes.

Suzanne laughs, shaking her head. “Trust me, the three of you are a handful enough.”

“True,” Ashley says quickly. “So what is it then?”

Suzanne takes a moment—adding just a bit of dramatic tension—and says, “We’re moving!”

Kent’s spoon falls out of his mouth and clatters to the table. “You’re kidding.”

“No? Not kidding!”

Eric’s eyes light up a bit. “Where to?”

“Northeast. Near Boston.”

“Boston?” Ashley says. She stands so quickly, her chair falls behind her. “But that’s...so far!”

Suzanne sighs and sits, smiling gently. “Look, kids… We need a fresh start. I found this amazing private school up there that has everything we need. A change of scenery will do you good.”

Kent stands too, then, rubbing a hand down his face. “So, what? We don’t have any say in this?”

“I understand it’s sudden, but are you really _that_ opposed to it?”

“It’s just…” Kent sighs. “Ashley and I have only lived down here for a few years. I know you and Eric have been here much longer—“

“My whole life!” Eric interrupts.

Kent glares at him and continues, “—but it just sort of feels like you’re jerking us around here a little.”

Suzanne stands and places a hand on his shoulder. “I know, and I’m sorry. But you can see where I’m coming from, right?”

He pauses, then sighs and nods.

In the last ten years, Eric’s mother has lost two men that she loved. He figures it’s only natural for her to be craving some drastic change. Eric’s never really been anywhere outside of Georgia. They’d visited the Parsons’ family up in New York once or twice, but that was about it.

Kent slumps back into his seat. “I already finished all my freaking summer work…”

Ashley laughs and follows suit, picking her chair up off the floor and sitting again. “Yeah, and I was just considering _starting_ mine!”

Suzanne chuckles. “Dicky? You’ve been awful quiet, are you alright with this?”

He snaps out of the daze that he’s been in and grins. “Completely!”

Eric doesn’t really have any friends at his school. Until Suzanne married Kent’s and Ashley’s father, he had been a lonely, only child. He had interests, but the local school didn’t really cater to people like him. His mother had to drive him 45 minutes just to find a decent dance studio, and the only local theater was run-down and hardly active.

“One question though,” he adds.

“Hmm?”

“How are you gonna afford putting all three of us through private school?”

Suzanne hesitates for a moment, then smiles and pats his cheek. “Y’all don’t need to worry; it’s all figured out already. And this school really has it all!”  

He’s not completely sold by her vague explanation and sudden change of subject, but listens as she goes on.

“Good sports teams—yes, _especially_ hockey, Kent—a solid arts program, and lots of clubs and intramural sports as well!”

“Mama, you’re sounding a bit like an advertisement,” Eric says, an eyebrow raised.

She laughs as she clears his empty bowl. “Sorry, I’ve been reading a lot about it. The school is called Lincoln Prep, and I think there are about five thousand students.”

Kent hums. “Seems pretty big for a high school.”

Ashley shrugs. “More people, more opportunities for friends! Plus, it’ll be less likely that I’ll have to see you two!”

Eric chuckles and Kent casually flips her off while Suzanne’s back is turned, putting bowls in the sink.

“I hope you kids didn’t have plans for today, because we need to get started on packing.”

 _“Today?_ Already?” Ashley groans.

“It’s mid August! School starts in a couple weeks, and I want you to have time to adjust.”

Kent frowns. “Alright, so what about _this_ house?”

“It’s already been sold.”

“How the hell did you sell a house without any of three kids finding out?!” Kent wonders. “While we’re still living in it, might I add…”

“Language,” Suzanne says half-heartedly. “I have my ways, alright? The three of you are all predictable, so a lot of it happened while you were out with friends, or busy.”

“Then Eric must have known,” Ashley says. “He never leaves the house.”

Eric frowns. “Not true! I’ve been taking dance classes all summer.”

“Yeah, and mom’s the one who takes you to those, so when has she been working on selling the house?”

“Oh. Hmm.”

Suzanne laughs. “It doesn’t matter how I did it, y’all! What’s done is done.”

“Alright,” Kent says, “just as long as you didn’t do anything shady.”

She throws her hands up. “Everything was done by the book. Just...discretely! Now, there’s one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. Especially you, mister,” she says, pointing at Eric.

“Did I do something?”

“Not yet, but I know you, well. I want the three of you to keep your heads down a little, at least in the beginning. Sure, get involved with things, but try to stay out of drama.” She sighs. “I feel like a horrible mother for saying it, but it might be smarter just to try to blend slightly for a little while.”

Eric clears his throat. “So why does this apply to me specifically?”

All three people at the table raise an eyebrow at him. Kent speaks up.

“Oh please, you’re the most dramatic person I know. You _live_ for it. The amount of times I’ve seen you do something petty just to stir the pot—“

 _“Alright,_ I get it!” Eric says. “I’ll stay out of trouble, I promise.”

Suzanne smirks. “I’m holding you to that. And the same goes for you two,” she adds, a pointed finger hovering back and forth between Kent and Ashley.

“Yep.”

“Got it.”

“Good. Let’s get started! No point sitting around.”

Kent and Ashley both leave the table, Kent grumbling to himself and Ashley humming something under her breath. Eric is about to do the same, but his mother stops him.

“Not you. Sit.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Am I in trouble? Whatever it is, I’m sure Ashley’s at least partly responsible.”

Suzanne sighs and shakes her head. “No, sweetheart, you’re not in trouble,” she says, lowering her voice slightly. “I… I know that you and Brian didn’t have the best relationship.”

Eric snorts. “Sure, you could put it that way.”

She gives him a stern look and continues. “Just understand that Ashley and Kent very recently lost their father, so this is going to be difficult for them.”

“He was my step-dad. I lost someone too.”

“But do you really think you’re as upset as they are?”

He bites the inside of his cheek. “I...guess not. But I lost my dad too, once,” he adds defensively.

“I know, Eric. I’m just saying, you need to be considerate of their feelings. And… You seem awful eager to be getting away from here. Is there a reason for that?”

 _Yes_ , he thinks.

“Nope. It’s just like you said, we get a fresh start! And it sounds like I’ll fit in a little better at this school.”

She smiles. “There’s a dance studio right inside the school, and the dance director owns a studio right in the neighborhood too. Their theater is huge, Dicky, just wait until you see it,” she says, almost as excited as Eric is.

He laughs and shakes his head. “You know, mama, it’s _us_ who’re going to school. Not you!”

“I know, I know. But if I want to live vicariously through you, you can’t really stop me! You know, they say high school is the best years of your life.”

He looks at her skeptically. “No, that’s what they say about college, mama. High school is four years of hell and humiliation.”

She cocks her head and squints slightly. “Hmm, maybe I’m not remembering my education correctly then.”

“Probably not,” Eric says, laughing.

“Alright darlin’, head on upstairs and start packing. The Parson-Bittle clan has a lot of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

_Hey y’all, so I have some big news! We’re moving! I’m really excited about it. Kent seems upset. Ash is...indifferent, I suppose, but more on the positive side. I have no idea how mama managed to get all of this done without us knowing, but that woman has always been superhuman._

_Anyway, we’re moving from Georgia all the way to Massachusetts, just outside of Boston. We’re going to this big fancy private school that has all kinds of clubs and stuff, but I’m not gonna say the name because...Aw hell, I only have three subscribers, and I’m pretty sure at least one of you is spam. It’s called Lincoln Prep! I’ve already done some research and apparently their theater program is one of the best in the state. They’re doing Into the Woods this year, which is one of my all-time favorites, and auditions are the week before classes start! I’ve already started preparing…_

There’s a crash from the hallway and a strangled yell.

_Haha, sorry about that! I think Kenny might’ve dropped a box on himself or something. I really should be helping, but at the same time I feel like this is more important! I’ve lived in this house my whole life, and this’ll be my last vlog in my bedroom. It’s weird to think about…_

Eric groans as he hears his name called from downstairs.

_Alright y’all, I think that’s gonna have to be all for this edition. Next time you see me, I’ll be in a completely different room in a completely different house. AHH, I’m just so excited! Life has been a little difficult lately, so it feels good to be getting away from all of that. I get to start again, and I’m gonna try my best not to screw anything up this time!_

He closes his laptop, inhaling and exhaling deeply, appreciating for the final time the familiar smell of his room. For so long, his room had been a place of comfort. That is, until…

 _“Eric,_ mom might actually kill you if you don’t start bringing boxes down!”

He jumps as Ashley pops her head into the room, looking slightly exasperated.

“Alright, I’ll start in a second. I had something to take care of!”

Ashley smirks. “Do you have a secret girlfriend you had to say goodbye to or something?”

His face goes a little red. “Hilarious. The absolute epitome of humor. Have you considered standup?”

“Have you considered relaxing?” she shoots back, rolling her eyes. She picks up the box on the floor next to her and walks in the direction of the stairs.

Eric spins around in his chair, surveying the barren room around him. It’s still his room, but it isn’t. It’s been stripped of everything that made it his: his posters, pictures on the walls, his books and belongings.

He sighs. Smiles. Picks up a box.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, so to the left here is our auditorium, which was recently renovated! The stage was extended slightly, the seats made more comfortable, and our lighting and sound systems updated. It’s been about a year and we’re already extremely pleased with the investment.”

Eric’s eyes light up, and Principal Rollins smiles.

“Go ahead, you can take a look around! That’s what you’re here for, after all.”

Eric nods and practically runs through the doors, stopping at the top row of seats. The stage seems huge, even from all the way in the back. The velvety red curtains seem to shine even in the house lights, and Eric can practically hear the ghost of applause.

“I take it you’re interested in theater?”

Eric jumps, then laughs nervously as she approaches from behind him. “Yes ma’am. I’ve actually never been in a production, though.”

The principal raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. They just didn’t really have anything like this where we’re from.”

“That’s a shame. We take the arts very seriously here at Lincoln, so I hope the program is everything you’re hoping for!”

Eric nods and gives her a smile as she leaves him alone. He can hear her making small talk with his family just outside the auditorium, but he isn’t registering any of the conversation. He’s picturing himself on the stage, the lights bathing his skin in warmth, the audience enraptured by his performance.

“Honey? We’re movin’ along! Don’t want you to get left behind!”

Eric chuckles to himself, shaking his head. He may be getting just slightly ahead of himself. He quickly rejoins his family and Principal Rollins as she’s explaining the hockey program.

“...and there’s a rink just a few blocks away where our team practices. It’s a pretty intense experience, I’ll warn you.”

Kent grins. “Sounds perfect.”

“You know, hockey is a huge deal here. Most high schools put a huge focus on football, or basketball maybe, but Lincoln Prep is really known for our phenomenal hockey team. We have multiple alumni in the NHL; have you heard of…”

That’s around the time Eric stops paying attention. He’s focusing more on the rows of blue lockers around them, the posters on the walls and the cases filled with trophies. He peeks into a couple classrooms and instead of desks, the rooms are equipped with large circular tables hollowed out in the middle. He remembers the principal mentioned something earlier about a more immersive and interactive teaching style.

“What about you, Ashley? What are you interested in?”

He’s listening again, because honestly, Eric’s been wondering the same thing. He knows his stepsister well, and the two of them have grown close since their parents got married, but she’s never really showed any interest in anything specific.

Sure enough, she shrugs. “I’m not sure yet, honestly.”

“That’s fine! There are so many opportunities here, so I’m sure you’ll find something. There’s an activities fair the first week of school, so that might be something you should think about attending.”

Ashley nods and Suzanne squeezes her shoulder. “We’ll be there. Parents are allowed, I assume?”

“Of course,” Rollins says, chuckling. “We love to involve our parents as much as we can and let them know what’s happening inside these walls. At the same time though, we like to try to develop attitudes of independence and self-confidence in our students, so any real helicoptering is discouraged.”

“Right, of course. I won’t have to helicopter as long as they keep me in the loop,” Suzanne replies, directing that last bit toward Eric and his siblings.

In return, she receives three pairs of rolling eyes.

Principal Rollins also shows them the gym (“Everyone is required to take one semester of gym every year, unless on an official sports team.” “What if I dance?” “As long as you’re taking dance as an actual class, you’re excused as well.”), the cafeteria, and a few different classrooms. Eric is blown away by how big the school is, how clean and modern everything is.

His mother must see the gleam in his eyes, because she smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“I knew you would like it here.”

Eric grins. “Yeah, I guess it’s alright.”

She chuckles and releases him, still beaming. Just to see his mother happy after everything she’s been through is enough to make Eric happy, too.

Back in Georgia, she was the head chef at a restaurant near their house. That’s actually how she had met Brian; he was on a summer road trip with his kids and found himself in a hidden gem of a restaurant. The food was so good he asked to speak with the chef, and they hit it off right away.

The Parsons finished that road trip, but went out of their way to stop back in Georgia on the way home. They stayed a couple days in a hotel on the outskirts of town, and only a few months later they were moving in with Eric and his mother. The love between Suzanne and Brian was intense and fired up quickly, but even after they got married, it never really died down.

Apparently, his mother is planning to work as a private chef to some of the wealthier families in the area. To Eric, this seems like a step down from head chef at a restaurant, but until she can get another job like that, he supposes it’ll have to do.

“Dicky? You alright honey?”

He inhales sharply as he snaps out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah, fine! I was just thinking about...stuff?”

“Principal Rollins asked you a question, darling.”

He blushes and apologizes.

“That’s alright! I was just wondering what classes you’re most excited for.”

He thinks for a second. “Well you said there are actual dance classes that I can take, right? Do you have choir, too?”

“We certainly do! Wow, you really seem invested in performing arts.”

He shrugs. “It’s sort of my dream, I guess.”

“It’s good to have dreams! They’re what keep you motivated while you’re awake,” she says with a wink. Eric almost laughs at how cheesy she sounds, but bites his tongue to refrain.

They stop walking when they get to the large glass double doors that serve as an entrance to the school. Principal Rollins smiles.

“So, any other questions?”

Suzanne shakes her head, then looks at her kids. They all shrug and she chuckles.

“No, I think we’re fine for now. Thank you so much for doing this, Sonia.”

She waves Suzanne off. “It’s not a problem, really. Well, I look forward to seeing the three of you on the first day of school! If you ever have any questions, problems, concerns, _whatever,_ feel free to drop by my office!”

They all shake hands and the Parson-Bittles push through the large doors and into the late afternoon sunlight.

“So? What did y’all think?”

Eric smiles. _“So_ cool! And now I’ll know where the auditorium is when I go for auditions!”

“Auditions? For what?”

He scoffs. “The musical?”

“Oh! You hadn’t mentioned anything about it. See, this is exactly what I mean. I really do want the three of you to let me know what’s going on in your lives! You don’t have to tell me every little thing, but I _would_ like to know the important stuff. Major events. Auditions. Tryouts. Stuff like that.”

There’s a lackluster chorus of “yes, mom,” as they climb into the car, which seems to satisfy her.

“Hey, what do you say we go out to dinner tonight? We should celebrate this! It’s gonna be an exciting year for all three of you!”

Kent raises an eyebrow. “We never go out to eat. Not even for birthdays. Not even for Ash’s 8th grade graduation a couple months ago.”

“Yeah, you usually insist that anything they make at restaurants, you can make at home,” Ashley says.

“And make it twice as good,” Eric finishes.

Their mother sighs as she starts the engine. “That’s still true, but it’s been a long day and a long week. Sometimes I need a break, you know.”

Eric nods and Kent slips his earbuds in. Ashley appears to be counting flecks of dirt on the window, or maybe sleeping with her eyes open? Eric then realizes just how tired he is, too. As refreshing as it is to suddenly be in such a different situation, moving is exhausting no matter what.

The ride to the restaurant isn’t even that long, but all three teenagers have to be woken up by Suzanne when they arrive. She laughs. Eric can’t help but laugh along with her, thinking that maybe this is how their family was meant to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I know it's been forever since I posted, and I'm sorry what I'm finally giving you is something that may not even be continued!! I'm not sure what finally drove me to post it (I guess it was deciding to really drop out of the Big Bang RIP) but here's the first chapter. I also have a bunch done of the second chapter, so if this is well-received and I manage to find some time and energy simultaneously, there may also be a second chapter! Whoo! Out of 15 planned! I'm making no promises, I wanna make that super clear. I just feel weird having not posted for months now and wanted to put something out there. I'm still really proud of this plot line and I figure the fandom could always use some high school AU.  
>   
> Sidenote: I wrote this entire plot after binge-watching 2 seasons of Degrassi: Next Class on Netflix. If I do get into more of this fic, you'll be seeing some plot similarities I think, so I apologize for that lol. I will say I'm happy it gave me the inspiration to carve out such a detailed plot though, one that actually spans 30 chapters and 2 potential fics! I have big plans and never actually follow through, oops.
> 
> Sorry, this end note is getting too sad and personal. **_Basically, please just leave me some comments and let me know what you think of this._** I still really love the plot I created, and once I feel like I have some control over my new life and schedule, who knows! I might end up doing some writing again!
> 
> Finally, the title is taken from Brokenhearted by Karmin, a song I recently rediscovered and will only become relevant if I get further into the fic. Chapter title maybe taken from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam? It just sort of popped into my head, so that could be a thing as well. Either way, there you have it. I'm a mess!!! Enjoy :)


End file.
